This invention relates to a locating arrangement for building wire installation.
During the construction of many buildings, the framework is first put up, the rough electrical work is done, the walls and ceiling panels are next installed, and finally the electrical trim work is done. This method of wiring the building can often be a slow and laborious process.
The present invention is directed to a unique concept of wiring wherein certain locating means are set in place while the building framework is still open, these locating means assisting in the final positioning of the wiring after the framework is closed. The concept is applicable to any building having a crawlspace above the room or rooms to be wired.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, when the building framework is completed and the studs and ceiling joists are exposed, the workman places a mark on the floor directly beneath where an electrical outlet box or the like is to be placed. The workman then drills a vertical hole in the horizontal top plate and directly above the floor mark. A visual locator tool is positioned in the hole so that it is hangingly supported by the top plate. The wall and ceiling panels may then be installed by other workmen.
Subsequently, the electrician enters the closed crawlspace where he can easily find the locator by visual observation. He attaches his electrical wiring to the locator and releases the latter so that it drops down from the hole by gravity, carrying the wiring with it in a generally vertical line.
The electrician then enters the room, finds the mark on the floor, measures up to where he wants the box, cuts a hole in the wall and retrieves the wire, which is directly therebehind, for attachment to the box.
The tool may comprise an elongated heavy bar having an upwardly extending locator portion, a wire attachment element, and a device for manually releasing it from its hanging position on the top plate.